Finding Love
by SakuraPetals14
Summary: Gaara is the new kid at Konoha High. Sakura is the most popular girl at Konoha High and every guy wants to date her.
1. The Meeting

**Finding love**

**Hi this is my first story. Hope you enjoy it. R+R. (Please No Flames)**

**Story Brief: Gaara Sabaku is the new kid at Konoha High. Sakura Haruno is the most popular girl in the school and every guy wants to date her.**

Note:

"" Speech

**Inner Sakura/Shukaku**

_Thoughts_

Chapter 1: The New Kid

_Oh God, It's the day I start my new school. It'll be just the same as always. I'll be ignored and thought of as a freak, _thought Gaara to himself.

"GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!"Screeched Temari, Garra's elder sister, Gaara grabbed his backpack and ran downstairs, to avoid being shouted at more.

After he left his house, he made his way to the bus stop. When he got there he found that there was a pink haired girl already there. **She's REALLY hot!! **Shukaku shouted in Gaara's head.

"Hi...I'm Sakura," the pink haired girl said. "Hn," replied Gaara. "What's your name?" asked Sakura.

"Hn, my name is Gaara."

"Are you new here?" asked Sakura.

"Yea..."

"Well I'll make sure you get on ok!" Sakura said cheerfully.

Gaara gave her a questioning glance.

"You'll be fine as long as you don't go near the school bullies alone!" Sakura replied.


	2. Bus Ride

Finding Love

**A/N: Hi again...Well here's another chapter of finding love.**

Last time: "Well I'll make sure you get on ok!" Sakura said cheerfully.

Gaara gave her a questioning glance.

"You'll be fine as long as you don't go near the school bullies alone!" Sakura replied.

"_Err...thanks?" said Gaara._

"_No problem!" Sakura replied cheerfully. _

_When the bus arrived Gaara and Sakura climbed on and sat down together._

_After a few more people got on the bus, the bus drove away._

_At the next stop three girls got on the bus they took the seats behind Sakura and Gaara._

"_Hey Bill-board brow, who's that sitting next to you!" said the girl with blonde hair and blue eyes._

"_Hi Ino-pig, this is Gaara!" replied Sakura, "Gaara, meet Hinata, Ten Ten and Ino-pig!" Sakura said gesturing to each of the girls in turn. 'Hinata seems REALLY shy...Ten Ten looks like a mouse...Ino seems to be an obnoxious blonde... (No offence blonde haired people).' _

_Time seemed to fly and soon they were at the last stop before they reached their school. Suddenly seven guys climbed onto the bus. Ino and Ten Ten looked excited, while Hinata started blushing madly, and Sakura looked bored._

"_Who's this newbie sitting next to MY girl!" growled one of the boys with black hair and onyx eyes._

"_First off I'm not yours Sasuke and secondly he's my friend and I WANT to sit next to him!" replied Sakura glaring at said boy._

"_You WILL be MINE Sakura, or should I say Saku-baby!" Sasuke replied smirking._

_Then Sasuke made his way to the back of the bus with his followers and stayed there for the rest of the ride._

"_What is he talking about Sakura?" asked Gaara._

"_He's wanted to date me since I got popular." replied Sakura._

"_Oh..."replied Gaara._

_The rest of the bus ride went smoothly until..._

_A/N: Ha-ha cliffy R+R. If I don't get at least 2 reviews I am NOT updating this story again! Ha-ha_


	3. More meetings and arrival

**Finding Love**

**A/N: Hi again...I didn't want to make you guys wait too long for this chapter so here we go!**

**P.S. This is dedicated to soccercrazyfreak because they have reviewed for both of the previous chapters!**

**Disclaimer: It's obvious, because I'm writing this... I DONT own Naruto!**

**Recap: **"_You WILL be MINE Sakura, or should I say Saku-baby!" Sasuke replied smirking._

_Then Sasuke made his way to the back of the bus with his followers and stayed there for the rest of the ride._

"_What is he talking about Sakura?" asked Gaara._

"_He's wanted to date me since I got popular." replied Sakura._

"_Oh..."replied Gaara._

_The rest of the bus ride went smoothly until..._

_Loud footsteps started coming towards Sakura and Gaara._

'_Oh Crud'_

'_**Right back at ya'**_

_Then a large group of boys stomped up in front of Sakura and Gaara. "Hello Sakura-chaaaaan, un," the guy with blonde hair, in a ponytail said._

"_What do you want Deidara?" Sakura said glaring at Deidara._

"_Who's that sitting next to you un?" Deidara said ignoring Sakura's question._

"_I'll answer when you answer!"_

"_Fine, un, to date you!"_

"_Joy..." muttered Sakura, "This is Gaara, one of my friends!"_

"_Is Gaara also a good boy?" asked Tobi randomly._

"_Eh...sure?" Sakura replied._

_The bus came to a sudden stop and the group of boys were sent flying towards the back of the bus. When Gaara, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Ten Ten and everyone else entered the school building, Sakura and Gaara headed to the schools office, while the rest made their way to registration._

_At the School Office_

"_Hi Shizune, I'm here to help Gaara get his timetable and find his way around!"_

"_Thanks Sakura, here's Gaara's timetable."_

_Registration_

_Period 1_

_Period 2_

_Period 3_

_Period 4_

_Period 5_

_Period 6_

_Monday_

_Kakashi- History_

_Orochimaru-Science_

_Kurenai- English_

_Kabuto- Maths_

_Tsunade- Drama_

_Konan- Art _

_Guy- P.E._

_Tuesday_

_Kakashi- History_

_Jiraja- Geography_

_Konan- Art_

_Pein- I.C.T_

_Kurenai- English_

_Kakashi-History_

_Asuma- C.D.T_

_Wednesday_

_Kakashi- History_

_Guy- P.E._

_Pein- I.C.T._

_Pein- I.C.T._

_Orochimaru-Science_

_Kakashi-History_

_Jiraja- Geography_

_Thursday_

_Kakashi- History_

_Kurenai- English_

_Asuma- C.D.T_

_Guy- P.E._

_Jiraja- Geography_

_Kabuto- Maths_

_Pein- I.C.T._

_Friday_

_Kakashi- History_

_Kabuto- Maths_

_Konan- Art_

_Tsunade- Drama _

_Kurenai- English_

"_Cool, I've got all the same classes as you!...Wanna head to regi?"_

"_Em...What's regi?" Gaara asked_

"_Registration, silly!" Sakura said while grabbing Gaara's arm and dragging him down the corridor._

_**A/N: That's all for now! Please review or I won't update unless I get at least 1. R+R! **__****_


	4. Authors Note

A/N: Hi, sorry about not updating in a while. I only have a few ideas left and I have been really busy lately. I was hoping some of you could review this and give me more ideas. If not, then unfortunately this is probably the end of the story... but that's unlikely 'cause at least one of you lovely readers will hopefully give me an idea, it could range from a fight (You can tell me between who) all the way to, well that's up to you, the username of the reader who suggested the content for a chapter will be posted on the chapter, so please help me!


End file.
